Naruko
by RiaanKonaas
Summary: <html><head></head>How would you feel if Naruto was a girl instead of a boy. And Sakura a boy instead of a girl. Read the story and find out. By the way only the first couple chapters will be more so like the show...Hope you like it!</html>


Naruko woke up and walked over to her mirror. She started to pull off her pajamas and change into her clothes. She put on a blue and orange jacket with a white collar covering her neck, And orange pants that go slightly above the ankle. Then she grabbed her comb and yanked on her hair putting it in a messy ponytail. Slipping her shoes on she started heading for the last day at the academy. When she got there a couple minutes later Iruka looked up at the class and said. "Teams will now be announced." He grabbed his clipboard and stated "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakumo Haruno, and Naruko Uzumaki. Team 8 will be Ki- "How come i'm stuck in a team with Sasuke!" Said Naruko angrily interrupting Iruka. "Because Sasuke is at the top of the class and you are at the bottom. Simply to even things out." Said Iruka. All the kids started laughing as Naruko grunted. "As I was saying team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyyuga. The last team will be Ino yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Your Jonin leaders will be here shortly." He said. And with that he left. Soon all the other graduates left as well and Naruko, Sakumo, and Sasuke were left waiting,and waiting, and waiting. "Ha, this is what he gets for being late!" Naruko said putting a chalkboard eraser on top of the door. She went back over to her seat to wait. About 5 minutes later fingers crept across the door and slid it open. Standing there was a white haired jonin with an eraser on his head. Naruko laughed hysterically while Sakumo on the other hand was apologizing like they wouldn't graduate if he didn't. "I told her not to, and I tried to stop her but..." Sakumo went on. The jonin looked over and saw Sasuke staring out the window minding his own business. He sighed and said "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Please meet me on the roof he said." With a "poof" he was gone.

...

"Hello again." Kakashi said looking at the three genin. "Now why don't we get to know each other?" He said. "I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake I like alot of things I don't really hate anything and I don't have a particular dream." He said. "What about you Naruko?" "Well." Naruko Stated. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki I love ramen especially at Ichiraku's. I hate having to wait for ramen to cool off. And my dream is to become Hokage so that everyone can look up to me!" "Interesting. What about you pinky?" kakashi asked pointing towards Sakumo. "Don't call me that!" Said Sakumo then began "I like well hmmmm...I hate the name pinkie and my dream is to become a great shinobi." "And you?" he said motioning for Sasuke's turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't particularly like anything. I hate a lot of things, and my goal is not a dream it is a reality and that reality is to _kill_ a certain someone." "Ok then now that we all know each other I want all of you to meet my at the training grounds at 5 and don't eat any breakfast unless you wanna puke." "Poof" He was gone again.

...

"Where is that Naruko!" Said Sakumo shaking his head. "You talking about me?" Naruko said creeping up behind his shoulder. "AHHH!" He screamed "Don't scare me like that!" Naruko walked over to Sasuke ignoring Sakumo and said "Why are you so quiet? Are yeah scared?" "Shut up you loser." he said turning his head the other way. "Oh yeah you big idiot!" Naruko retorted. "He's late." Sasuke said changing the subject. "Like I care." Said Naruko dismissing him. She suddenly took off her headband and started combing her fingers through her silky blonde hair. Sakumo looked at the unteighty girl. **Her hair is even a prettier blond then Ino's.** Said his inner voice."Ahh." Yelled Sakumo out loud. "What now?" Asked Naruko tying her head band back on. "Nothing what makes you think anythings wrong?" Sakumo said biting his lip. "Then why did you scream like a little girl?" She said. "YOU ARE A GIRL!" He yelled back pointing a finger. "SO WHAT!" Said Naruko. "Hello everybody." Said Kakashi entering view. (3 hours late.) "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakumo and Naruko yelled at him. "Sorry I had some business to take care off." He said trailing off. "Anyway you guys have to get these bells from me." He said holding up 2 bells. "But there are only two sensei." Said Sakumo. "exactly, only two of you shall pass." He said "But thats unheard of! And unfair." Sakumo complained. "Nothing's fair in the shinobi world." Kakashi said. "Who ever does not get a bell goes without lunch. You have until noon. Go." he said. Sasuke and Sakumo hid. Naruko stood in front of the jonin and said "Let's go! I'll take you down in no time!" Kakashi took out his book. That insulted Naruko. "Shadow clone jutsu!" She yelled. He put away his book a little surprised. The thousands of naruko's charged towards him. He swayed back and forth hitting a few here and there until all the clones were gone and Naruko was sitting on the ground exhausted. "I'm glad i'm safe here." said Sakumo hiding in the bushes. "Are you sure?" Sakumo turned around it was kakashi. And poof. Sakumo fainted. Standing again in the open was kakashi reading his book. Sasuke jumped out of the bushes fast making hand signs and quickly yelling "Fire ball jutsu." Kakashi's eye widened slightly. But safely dodged the move quickly pulling Sasuke into the ground. Meanwhile Naruko had found the lunches. her stomach growled. Well no time to waste she said running towards the food. "Nah ah ah." Said Kakashi poofing in front of her.

...

"Since it is noon and no one got the bells you all get lunch. But because Naruko tried eating without permission she misses out. I will give you another chance after you have finished eating. "BUT WHY AM I TIED TO A POST!" Naruko yelled squirming. "Just so you don't get any of ideas. Oh and one more thing. If you try to share food with Naruko I'll send you all back to the academy. Later." And with that the three genin were alone in silence. (Minus Naruko's loud banging on the wooden post.)

Thanks for reading hope you liked it.

I will make more chapters!

I'll improve. This was written quickly sorry

Naruko:HURRY IT UP

me:Ok jeez

Naruko:I'm hungry

me (RANDOM)


End file.
